The Vanishing Sponge
The Vanishing Sponge is segment (a) of the 38th episode of SpongeBob SquarePants (The Roblox Series) from Season 2017. In this episode, the moon turns SpongeBob invisible while taking a nightly walk and SpongeBob worries when his friends can't see him. Characters * SpongeBob SquarePants' ' * Patrick Star * Squidward Tentacles * Mr. Krabs * Sandy Cheeks * Gary The Snail (cameo) * Newspaper Salesman * Aliens Plot It's evening in Bikini Bottom and SpongeBob is walking out of his home with Gary. He tells Gary that he's going out to get a newspaper for the next day and soon goes off his way. He arrives in Downtown Bikini Bottom on a pizza scooter and soon sees a guy on a bench selling newspapers. He walks up to the man and asks if he could get a newspaper, and the salesman says that a newspaper costs $1.20. ''' '''SpongeBob pays for the paper and drives away. The moon begins to shine bright and SpongeBob decides to take a small break before heading home. A bright streak of light comes from the moon and strikes SpongeBob, turning him completely invisible. SpongeBob is excited that the moon turned him invisible, and begins to play around, going through his pizza scooter and buildings and calls himself SpongeBob InvisoPants. The next morning arrives and SpongeBob plays an invisible prank on Patrick by calling out his name. Confused, Patrick turns around to see nothing behind him. SpongeBob becomes upset when Patrick walks inside with his Krabby Patty and then starts to worry. His next victim is Mr. Krabs and Squidward at the Krusty Krab. Mr. Krabs and Squidward are inside wondering where SpongeBob is, since he's an hour late. SpongeBob comes inside the restaurant with his employee hat and begins to talk to Mr. Krabs and Squidward. Mr. Krabs then thinks that Squidward is doing witchcraft since he hear voices, but can't see anything. ' '''The two agree to go see a doctor, leaving SpongeBob even more worried. His last hope for help is Sandy, in which he goes to her treedome to do so. Sandy is inside watching the Nuts Channel while SpongeBob is right beside her calling out her name. ' 'Afterwards, SpongeBob then leaves very depressed that Sandy and the others couldn't see him. Evening arrives, and the camera pans over to SpongeBob in Jellyfish Fields singing My Friends Can't Even See Me Now, right by the moon. ' '''After the song, Mr. Krabs, Patrick, Squidward, and Sandy are at Goo Lagoon searching for SpongeBob. Sandy's laptop then signals that SpongeBob is indeed at Goo Lagoon and the others follow. The group finds the caverns in which SpongeBob is hiding above it. Patrick pulls out a climbing rope, and the gang climbs their way to the very top. They find SpongeBob invisible and begin to ask why. This angers SpongeBob, and he tells his story on how he became this way. The story saddens the other characters and they wish they could help SpongeBob get back to normal. A bright yellow glow emerges from the moon and SpongeBob is suddenly back to normal. At the end, Squidward gets blasted to the moon from a cannon and gets stranded with two aliens. ''' '''Music * Arcadia (Kevin MacLeod) * Clock Tower Day 2 (The Legend of Zelda Majora's Mask) * Monkeys Spinning Monkeys (Kevin MacLeod) * Grass Skirt Chase * Zelle * Crystal Caves (Donkey Kong 64) My Friends Can't Even See Me Now * Fluffing a Duck (Kevin MacLeod) * Ultra Polka (Kevin MacLeod) * The Fruitcake Vender * Puka A Full Episode Category:Episodes Category:2017 Category:EB The Original Master